gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Trail Blazer
Take the tanker from the local Take the Drive the tanker to the The tanker's leaking gas. Get to the before it ignites. Keep your speed up, and avoid sharp turns, to keep the flames away from the tanker. Get ready to jump out of the tanker. }} Trail Blazer is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars given to protagonist Huang Lee by Triads leader Hsin Jaoming. Walkthrough Hsin tells Huang that he wants Chan ambusher's gambling den to burn. Huang steals a gas Tanker in a close gas station to destroy the gambling den located in South Bohan. When Huang succeeds in stealing the tanker, a police officer shoots it, which causes gasoline to come out the rear of it which will lignite every so often. Now the player must reach the gambling den without letting the fire reach the tanker, which means driving fast is necessary, and Huang should the brake carefully. When Huang reaches the gambling den, he gets the tanker into the designated area, bails out, and successfully get outs of range of the explosion. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take the tanker from the local gas station *Take the gas tanker *Drive the tanker to the gambling den *Get ready to jump out of the tanker. Jump out and get clear Trivia * Huang can shoot the police officer who usually manages to shoot the Tanker to the latter's death, but a second one will appear after the first officer was killed, and the vehicle will still be shot. ** If Huang also kills the second officer without the latter shooting at the gas tank, the gasoline will instantly leak out of the Tanker despite the player doing nothing to the vehicle rather than stealing it. *** This may indicate that the Tanker in this mission is "modded" by the game, as gasoline from normal Tankers will not come out unless the vehicle is shot in the back. * When the player is told to jump out of the Tanker, the Tanker will sometimes not reach the gambling den, thus exploding itself, and oddly failing the mission, telling that vehicle is destroyed, despite the last objective is already done. This only happens in the mobile version and this is more than likely a glitch. Mission Replay Description "I finally got to meet the big boss, Hsin Jaoming. He was pretty pissed that his son was ambushed, and wanted revenge. So, I drove a burning fuel tanker into some asshole's gambling den for him." Gallery IMG_1650.PNG|Trail Blazer Walkthrough TrailBlazer-GTACW-SS0.jpg|Chan sends a e-mail to Huang telling him his father wants to meet him. TrailBlazer-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Arriving at Chan's penthouse. TrailBlazer-GTACW-SS2.jpg|The Triads leader Hsin Jaoming meets Huang Lee, the guy who lost "his" sword. TrailBlazer-GTACW-SS3.jpg|Huang says the sword was stolen. TrailBlazer-GTACW-SS4.jpg|Hsin says he was unimpressed by Huang so far. TrailBlazer-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Chan told him that he had to save Huang during the Spanish Lords' ambush. TrailBlazer-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Huang thanked Chan sarcastically for "being saved by him". TrailBlazer-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Hsin says Chan is a cretin but not his bodyguard. TrailBlazer-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Hsin asks Huang to show some respect by redeeming his shame. TrailBlazer-GTACW-SS9.jpg|He wants Huang to burn the ambusher's gambling den. TrailBlazer-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Huang says he don't owe anything to Hsin and don't gonna do this job. TrailBlazer-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Since he arrived in the city he has be kidnapped, stolen and put up with morons telling him what to do. TrailBlazer-GTACW-SS12.jpg|Hsin says "What about I say please"? TrailBlazer-GTACW-SS13.jpg|Huang accepts the mission, as long as he lay off all the bullshit about honor. TrailBlazer-GTACW-SS14.jpg|Leaving the penthouse. TrailBlazer-GTACW-SS15.jpg|Stealing the Tanker. TrailBlazer-GTACW-SS16.jpg|Some cops shoot the Tanker and it starts to leak gasoline. TrailBlazer-GTACW-SS17.jpg|The player needs to keep the speed up to keep the flames away from the Tanker. TrailBlazer-GTACW-SS18.jpg|Crossing the East Borough Bridge to South Bohan. TrailBlazer-GTACW-SS19.jpg|Throwing the Tanker into the gambling dean. TrailBlazer-GTACW-SS20.jpg|The explosion of the gambling den. TrailBlazer-GTACW-SS21.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }} de:Trail Blazer es:Trail Blazer pl:Trail Blazer Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Missions